Detention Again!
by supergirl999
Summary: I know it's done all the time but i just couldn't help myself. Harry has another detention, i wonder what will happen? rated m for slash, dont like..dont read. cheers, SuperGirl999xx


Detention time again

Supergirl999

Yes I know everyone does one, I couldn't help my self though x

"Potter, detention yet again, it seems you have trouble concocting a potion even first years can do. Harry Potter groaned quietly to himself surveying the molten mass of metal covered in gloop which had once been his cauldron and the beginning of a dreamless sleep draught, he wasn't even sure where it had gone wrong, he followed the instructions to the letter. He couldn't help it if he was distracted, especially as the one doing the distraction was stood in front of the class.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson; all of the students rushed for their belongings eager to return to their dorms for the evening, after the class had cleared out, Severus Snape was surprised to find one student remaining, "and why exactly are you here potter?" he snidely remarked, surprised to see the boy attempting to scrape the remains of his cauldron from the desk.

"I made this mess it's only fair that i get rid of it" the boy said sounding very frustrated, it was easy to see why, all efforts the boy was making in removing the mess were definitely going to waste. Snape was watching, amused as the boy finally relented.

"Maybe I should have tried when it was still warm; then I might have been able to shift it." Severus was surprised to find himself quite amused with the boy "Potter you really are a dunderhead, Evenesco." With that the pitiful remains of Harrys attempted potion were banished from sight.

"7'Oclock Potter do not be late".

With that Harry escaped the dungeon, confused with his feelings, he and Snape actually had a vaguely civil conversation! Harry was not sure what to do with these new developments, he would see what happened in his detention.

Severus heard a knock at the door, looking at his watch he started when he realised that it was already time for Potters detention, he had lost track of the time lost in thoughts of emerald green eyes.

"Tonight potter you will be storing these new ingredients in the store room, you will then help me prepare some ingredients for my next batch or pepper-up potion. I trust you will not see fit to mangle the ingredients as you do with your own, as these will be for human consumption.

Harry nodded his head in silence, trying to hide the lust in his eyes which had appeared as soon as the silky voice of the professor had reached his ears. Going to work straight away Harry started to put away the ingredients in their labelled jars.

Every now and then Snape would enter the small room to retrieve ingredients for the pepper-up, the room was so cramped that every now and then the professor would brush against Harry. Every time he did so Harry would tense up, he even once let out a small moan; luckily he thought to himself, the professor (or Severus as harry would like to think of him, especially as he came) never noticed.

Once the ingredients were in the proper place Harry left the store room, after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself; on his arrival back into the classroom Harry noticed that Snape had set up a workbench next to his own, for harry to use. Harry settled there and tensely awaited his instructions, once the proper methods for chopping, mashing, beheading and all the other things harry had to do were explained, Severus and harry shared a companionable silence.

When Harry and Severus had finally completed the potion and bottled it up Snape told Harry he was free to go. As Harry turned to leave Severus grabbed his arm, as he turned he suddenly found lips on his own, a tongue begging for entrance, which he very willingly gave.

Harry and Severus both fought for dominance of the kiss but as they were kissing Severus brushed his hand across Harry's crotch causing him to moan, and allow the older man to win.

As they were struggling with the lack of oxygen the pair had to part for a moment, "oh my god Severus looks even sexier when he's flushed" thought Harry. "How long?" asked severus. "Well 10 10 and a half" joked Harry, not really wanting to answer the question. "Harry, how long have you wanted me?" Severus asked again, Harry looked into his lust filled eyes, and found he couldn't lie to the man, "since fourth year", he replied "three years".

As soon as Harry answered his question Snape pounced, kissing Harry ferociously producing a deep moan from both of them. The next few moments were heated and suddenly they both came to the realisation that they were both standing half naked in the potions classroom. "maybe we should go somewhere more private" Snape said to harry, "professor, I have spent the last three years envisioning you taking me on your desk, I am perfectly fine with where we are." As soon has harry had uttered those words the professor decided to make his dreams come true.

"Come here potter!" said the professor stood by his desk, "take them off" Harry did as he was told taking off his trousers and standing in front of the man he had desired for most of his life. Standing in front of the desk Severus drank in the sight before him of Harry stood in his boxers, with a reasonable size tent in them. Severus walked around harry looking at him, Harry whimpered just wanting to be caressed, kissed, fucked until he was numb, or even just a touch, anything was better then this suspense. Suddenly harry felt breath on the back of his neck, the next moment he was being held from behind with a firm hand on his cock and a mouth in his neck. Harry let out a load moan when he felt Severus' erection brush past his ass. The next thing he knew he was bent over the desk, still being stroked by Severus but with a band of ribbon tied around his cock refusing to let him go over the edge.

"Are you a virgin Harry?"

"no not for a while"

"good"

Harry heard a murmured word and felt a very slick finger probing his hole, he relaxed and it entered, soon followed by another one, Severus decided he could watch this forever, watching Harry thrust into his hand and push back on this other. He grew incredibly hard and Harry showing this very dirty side to him, as he pulled his fingers out his lover let out a whimper and tried to push back on then more.

Once the fingers were removed Harry was very disappointed, but it didn't last for long as the fingers were replaced with something much bigger and a lot longer, Once Severus was fully embedded Harry adjusted to the size, he moved to show he was ready, and Severus started to thrust in slowly and gently.

Annoyed with the lack of pace Harry thrust back as hard as he could, getting the hint the pace quickened, Severus pulled out and slammed in getting a loud moan from his lover. Every time Severus slammed into him he hit Harry's prostate and left harry writhing in pleasure on the desk, they could both feel their peaks approaching, Severus removed the tie from Harry's cock and felt him tighten as his orgasm washed over him, as Harry tightened he bought Severus over the edge with him.

After Severus had cast a cleansing charm and they both had time to recover harry turned to him "I think I might need more detentions sir"

"yes I know, you have been a very bad boy"


End file.
